Liberate
by Zargo
Summary: Harry was beaten, and found by a young couple. But things aren't as they seem now. Harry's got a rhyming flair, and he got some balls. OC/OC, Harry/Hermione, Dumbles/Minerva. Badass!Dumbles! Weasley bashing, Malfoy bashing, and all around Magical fun!R&R!
1. Intro

Disclaimer: JKR owns all Harry Potter Charactors, spells, items, etc. I own the concept of the Guardian, the Librarian, and the Warmaster, and any items, spells, and OCs you dont recognize.

I'm sorry I cannot finish my other story. It IS up for adoption, and I have this story posted in hopes my faithful readers may find it in you to forgive me, and not hate me.

Begin the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Harry wasn't having a good day. He had just been beaten and kicked out of his home by his relatives. Now he was limping away from his cousin's gang, who decided to go "Harry Hunting" again. Harry was a mere five years old, and his relatives hated him. Harry Potter, the five year old nephew of the Dursely family, was a Wizard. Not just ANY wizard though. He was the Boy-who-Lived.

We all know that story.

Now, back to Harry. The poor child was running as fast as his battered body would let him. His vision was blurring, and the world was getting darker. Harry took a wrong step and fell to the cold, unforgiving asphalt, which allowed the gang to catch up to him, and to start whaling on him.

And this happened for two minutes, but that was enough. Harry would've died had it not been for the new couple moving into Number 12 Privet Drive.

A man ran out, clutching a stick he found on the ground. His green eyes grew darker and colder as he took in Harry's form. His brown hair waved as a sudden wind whipped around wildly, and the man growled, "Leave, now. Or I'll call the cops."

The boys laughed and Piers charged the man, pulling a knife out mid-run.

"Wrong move kid," the man said, sidestepping a stab and punching the back of the boy's skull, sending my into the asphalt.

"Sh. Don't scream, you'll just waste your breathe," the man said as he knocked out the rest of the gang.

As the man approached Harry, Harry felt himself fall unconscious.

"Vinnie," Harry heard a woman exclaim as he came back.

"Who... do this to...?" Harry struggled to make out the words, but his head was just too foggy.

"I don't... He's like... Wizard..." Harry groaned and sat up.

The man and a woman were at his side in seconds, and they pushed him down gently.

"Stay layed down. You've got a bad concussion, and I JUST set your ribs. Even my Healing Magicks will only work so fast," the man said.

"Who are you," Harry asked.

"My name's Vince, and this is my wife, Lexi. I found you outside my house being beaten by some kids. Care to explain that?"

"It was a game." Vince glanced to his wife and rose five fingers, meaning five boys. Lexi looked horrified.

"A game, huh? I'm guessing you weren't willingly playing."

"No sir."

"Well, I know the rest of the story. Where's you house, kiddo?"

"My name's Harry. I don't have a house. And what were you talking about when you called me a Wizard and used 'Healing Magicks' on me?"

"I am what's called a Guardian, Harry. A Guardian is a Wizard or Demon or Angel who has been given the task of protecting a person. I am a Demonic Guardian, and Lexi was my first client. I failed that many times, but we fell in love somewhere along the road, and now we're here."

"But Magick sir?"

"You'll see. Where did you used to live?""

"Number Four." Vince groaned.

"Lexi, dear, it's time to greet the neighbors." Vince and Lexi gently pulled the child up and they walked to Number Four.

The visit was NOTHING like they expected.

When Lexi knocked on the door, they were greeted by a walrus.

"Hello," Vince began with a false smile, "We just moved in to Number 12 down the road, and we're getting to know our neighbors. May we come in?"

"Yes, sir," the walrus said, letting them inside.

"This is a nice house you have Mr.?"

"Vernon Dursely. This is my wife Petunia, and my son Dudley."

"My name is Vince Johnson, and this is my wife, Lexi. Nice to meet you."

"My wife just made dinner, would you like to join us?"

"That would be nice, sir."

Vince and Lexi had sent Harry to a Mrs. Figg's house while they investigated.

"You two look young to be married." Vince gave a closed lip smile.

"I'm 22, and my wife is 21. We met in elementary school, and started dating three years later."

Dudley's eyes lingered on Lexi, not heeding the fact that Vince was her husband.

"What do you say you and me go upstairs, pretty lady? I'm sure we could have fun," he said, reaching for her arm. Vince grabbed his wrist and twisted until he head a sickening CRUNCH.

"NOBODY touches my Mate, Human! ESPECIALLY WITH THAT INTENT," Vince roared and a giant wind gusted through the room blowing everything away, except Lexi, Vince, and Dudley, who was being held by Vince.

"Now to the point of why I came here. You have a nephew named Harry Potter. Where is his stuff?"

"WE KICKED THE FREAK OUT! HE MADE OUR DUDDERS LOOK BAD IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL AND HAD THE NERVE TO LIE ABOUT IT AND USE HIS FREAKISHNESS WHEN I BEAT HIM FOR IT," Vernon yelled.

"Freak, huh? THAT'S SUPPOSED TO JUSTIFY EVERYTHING? Lexi, please go home. I'll be there shortly." Vince pulled the air, and out came a set of three knives, which had rusty blades.

"Don't kill them! You promised me you'd never kill anyone again," Lexi cried. The wind died down, and Vince looked at Lexi. He saw a tear escape her eye and he dropped the knives in favor of holding her. With one last glare to the Dursleys, Vince walked out the door.

And right into Albus Dumbledore.

"Oh dear. Hello, Dumbledore."

"Hello Vince. I see you took the offer of moving to England," Dumbledore replied.

"Yes. I must say, these Humans are proving to be an annoyance. I caught them beating Harry Potter this morning, and then his relatives told me how they treated him."

"What do you mean?"

"Albus, he's growing up worse than I did. I only survived because I was a Demon! The boy won't live here. And you know very well, I can adopt him, and train him to beat Voldemort."

"How did you know of Voldemort?"

"I reviewed Harry's memories, and there was something leeching off of his life force there. So I investigated, and found out EVERYTHING about Voldemort. Plus, Harry has a new edge against the Dark Lord. He can't die until Voldemort's soul is extracted from him. He has two lives left."

Dumbledore gaped.

And so the next five years passed for Harry. He was adopted by Vince and Lexi, and trained in his adopted Dad's Magicks.

And soon it was time for Harry's 11th birthday.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Harry! Happy birthday to you," Harry heard as he opened his eyes.

"Grandpa Albus! Grandma Minnie! Mom! Dad! Jackie! Why are we up so early?" Jackie was Harry's little sister, the birth child of Vince and Lexi.

"It's your birthday, silly! Up! Up up up! Blow out the candles and make a wish," Vince said.

Harry smiled and blew the candles out and made his wish. The assembled family clapped and handed out cake and ice cream. They ate as they handed Harry his presents, who opened them with glee.

From Vince and Lexi, he got a pair of sneakers, Halo 3, a book on Dragons, and an electric Guitar.

From Albus, he got a silvery cloak, a Snowy owl, and his Hogwarts letter.

From Minerva, he got a book on Animagi, socks, and Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim.

From Jackie, he got a little necklace that had a gemstone on the end. It had 'Familias Primeras' etched inside of it, and Harry smiled.

"Thank you guys," Harry said, and he immediately donned the socks, necklace, and cloak.

The poor kid. He looked down and saw he no longer had a body from the neck down. His family chuckled at him.

Harry took the cloack off and put it back on, trying to figure out what it was that was making his body disappear.

"Son, that's an invisibility cloak, and it used to belong to your real father, James Potter," Vince said.

"Oh," Harry said. Vince smiled.

"I also have a gift for you, child," boomed a voice from behind everyone.

Vince's smile fell.

"Harry, Jackie, go to your rooms. Dad's got this man," he said.

"Aw, Vince, is that any way to treat your brother," the stranger said, and from behind him came another.

"Librarian and Warmaster."

"FORMER Librarian and Warmaster. The Consul let us retire." They stepped inside and Vince looked at his brothers.

The first one was about 6'8" tall, and had curly black hair and onyx eyes. Strapped to his side was a dual claymore. A long scar ran down his face and down his neck.

The second one had red hair, a bright golden right eye, a dark brown right eye, and a KBAR Kukri Machete on his leg. He stood as tall as the first guy, but was younger, and had a scar over his left eye.

"Draconis and Odium. What brings you here?"

Draconis stepped forward.

"We're movin here." Vince groaned and kept a watchful eye on Draconis.

"Then you two are going to Hogwarts with me. Draconis to help with the Defence brats, and you to help with the Library," He said after a short pause.

Odium nodded.

"That's the Wizarding School of England, right?"

Albus froze.

"Pray tell, how do you know that," he asked.

"I'm the Librarian. But I was best remembered for my part in the Battle of Red Hills." Odium showed his face and pointed to the scar.

"And I'm the Warmaster. I was best remembered for my part in the Battle of Hogwarts with the Founders." That floored Albus and Minerva.

"Human, I am over 200,000 years old. Draconis is 190,000 years. And Vince is the youngest at 100,000 years. Being a Demon, none of us age like you," Odium said.

"What did you have to give to Harry," Vince asked.

"Only the BreakFlame. It was mine when I was his age."

"You know I vowed to keep my children out of that! I made a Blood Vow!"

"He's the child of Potter. Not you."

Vince grudgingly took the sword and called Harry and Jackie down.

"HARRY! JACKIE! COME DOWN!" When they got down, Vince handed the sword to Harry.

"Use it ONLY when you have to. Treat it well, and it will treat you well. Now. These two are my brothers, and the reason I never mentioned them was because they always bring the life I used to lead with them. The tall one with black hair is Odium, and the other is Draconis."

And so the family gently warmed up to the two brothers, and soon, Harry was going to Hogwarts with his family.

"Remember, Harry," Vince began, "Keep your friends close, and your family closer, and strike down your enemies with percision."

Harry nodded and they boarded the train. Vince, Odium, Draconis, Lexi, and Jackie walked to the front of the train and Jackie tripped on her shoelace and fell on a platinum blonde boy.

"Ugh! Get off me you bumbling Mudblood," the boy said. Vince froze.

"You insult my daughter again boy and I shall have your head on a pike and feed your still alive body to my Cerebus," Vince growled, trying his best to stay in English and not slip into the Demon Tongue.

"Do you know wo I am? I am Draco Malfoy, and my father will have your job for this," the boy gloated.

"OH! Master Malfoy, my deepest apologies. Allow me to help you up," Vince said sarcastically, and took Draco's arm and tossed him into a compartment where he passed out and cracked the window with his face.

Vince summoned a ball of water and washed his hands in it and dryed them off with a quick fireball.

"Jackie, tie your shoe, dear," he said. Jackie did that and they finished walking to the Faculty and family compartments.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was having problems of his own.

There was a redheaded boy ogling him.

Harry was VERY uncomfortable.

"Do you have the scar," the boy asked for the third time.

"I've told you twice, and I've shown you twice. Ask again and the reply won't be nice," Harry said, and he pulled out a notebook and began drawing. The redhead boy noticed.

"What are you doing," he asked. Harry growled.

"This is art, shut the heck up or I'll depart," Harry shot back. He began to notice his obsession with rhyming when he was eight. From then on he never strung a sentece together without it rhyming.

The redhead took the hint and a bushy haired girl came in.

"Have you seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost one," she asked.

"Toad rhymes with toe, so I say Accio," Harry replied. He read a book of Beginner's Charms and Spells when he went to Diagon Alley for his school suplies. He pulled out his wand and said, "Accio, Neville's lost toad." The toad came zipping into Harry's hand and he handed it to the girl. (Harry's wand is 11 1/4 inches long, ebony wood, and Nundu blood core. Good for Necromancy and offensive spells.)

"My name's Hermione Granger," she said.

"Harold James Johnson," Harry said, and he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Ronald Weasley," the redhead said. Hermione gave him a quick once-over and tried hard to hide her disgust. Ron's robes were patched, and a rat was hanging out of his pocket.

"I see. Well, Harry, it was nice to meet you. And you to Ronald," she said before bustling out of the compartment.

The rest of the train ride went okay, with just one other incident.

A blonde boy with a broken nose came into the compartment.

"I heard Harry Potter was on the train," Draco proclaimed.

"I am him, and he wishes you to leave if you please," Harry said. Draco stared at him confused.

"That's it, begone ho! EXPULSO," Harry said, and the spell flew, hitting the blonde ponce in the face and shattering his already broken nose.

Ron laughed.

Harry sat down and soon they were at Hogwarts.

The Sorting was boring, and Harry was waiting to be called. He distinctly heard the name Granger, Hermione go to Ravenclaw.

"Potter-Johnson, Harry," he heard and saw his Grandma Minnie smiling at him he smiled back and put the Sorting Hat on his head.

_'Hello Mr. Potter,' _it said.

_'Hello Wise Hat,'_ Harry replied. The hat rummaged through his memories.

_'You have great potential, young sir. Great potential indeed. You are courageous, sly, and loyal, but willing to learn new things. Best you be in...'_ The hat opened it's brim.

"RAVENCLAW!" Harry smiled and rushed to the Ravenclaw table and saw his family at the Head Table smiling at him. Harry beamed back, and Vince raised his goblet.

"Now we have five new faculty members this year. The Melee Defence class, taught by Professors Vince and Draconis Johnson. Helping Madame Pince out in the Great Library is Odium Johnson. Helping Professor Flitwick in Charms is Lexi Johnson. And last, but never least, our newest Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell. Welcome to Hogwarts, lady and gentlemen. Now please, tuck in," Dumbledore said. The students devoured the food that magically appeared before them and soon it was time to head to the Dorm rooms.

Vince, Draconis, and Odium grabbed the kids and Lexi before they ShadowFlashed to the Dorm they shared next to the Headmaster's office.

"Get some sleep, kids. Mom and I are going to stay up for a while longer, with your uncles to talk about the classes tomorrow. Love ya, kiddos," Vince said, kissing their foreheads.

"Night Dad, love you too," they chorused and tucked themselves in and went to sleep.

"Okay. Draconis, you and I are in charge of Melee defence. Tomorrow we've got Slytherins and Gryffindors. They LOATHE one another. So we relieve stress in our way. We're going to add our twenty pound Weight Seals to each student. Then I turn you loose on them," Vince said. Draconis smiled evilly.

"Kiddies to train, bro. Get some sleep. Night you nocturnal bats," he said, going to his room and began doing God knows what.

Vince and Lexi went to their room and they went to sleep. Odium ShadowFlashed out the room and went on a Hunt.

* * *

The next day was here all too early, and the Johnson family drug themselves out of bed and headed to breakfast.

Harry went with Hermione to the Ravenclaw table and they started to talk.

Vince leaned over to Lexi and said, "Twenty Galleons says they'll be an item by the end of the year."

"Nuh-uh! No way am I betting against you again! You always win. And besides, that twenty Galleons are mine anyways," Lexi laughed.

Draconis coughed and said, "WHIPPED!" Vince shot him the bird and kissed Lexi.

There were kids watching.

"And that was called a French Kiss. Some of the elder students know what it is. I don't recommend you try it if you are second and first year," Vince said. He smiled and raised a goblet.

And soon it was time for Lexi's Charms class.

"Hello children. Welcome to Charms. This young lady next to me is Professor Johnson. Now. Get out your wands and textbooks, and turn to page 20," Flitwick said.

They students did so, and Lexi took over.

"Wingardium Leviosa. A charm that levitates things. It is a Grey Charm. It can levitate a drowning person out a river, or it can levitate someone really high and kill them. It is classified by the Ministry of Magic as a White Charm, though. Magic is NOT Light, nor is it Dark. Magic is Willpower. Wether the intent of the caster is good or bad, THAT determines wether or not the spell is Light or Dark," she said.

Flitwick continued. "Tap the feather on your desk and say Win-GAR-dium Levi-O-sa. The feather should float up." And thus chaos had free reign. Several feather caught fire, other exploded. Still others missed the feather and levitated the desks. That in turn made for a very chaotic class.

Lexi went to the redhead boy named Ron Weasley and tried to assist him with the spell.

"Get off me, Mudblood Slut," Ronald yelled. Time seemed to freeze and a ripping sound was heard in the air. A black hole ripped the air apart and Vince stepped out of it.

"I Sensed trouble. Is everything okay, Lexi," he asked. Ronald glared at her and Vince narrowed his eyes.

"YOU. WEASLEY! My office. NOW," Vince said, throwing him into the black portal and then kissing Lexi before walking into the portal.

"What did you say to my Mate," Vince said, appearing behind the redhead.

"I didn't say anything," Ron tried to lie. Vince growled and his eyes changed to a pitch black color with a green ring inside.

"It isn't wise to lie to me, Weasley. I know you said something." Ron whimpered at the terrifying sight of the Demon in front of him.

"I called her a Mudblood Slut, sir."

"And what made you say THAT," Vince said, his tone becoming darker and his Demonic aura became visible.

Seeing the dark purple aura behind the Demonic Professor mad Ron babble uncontrollably.

"I- See- Uh- She tried to help me sir."

"I see. Headmaster's office, boy. I will Floo your Head of House and your Mother." Ron paled and ran away from the office to the Headmaster's office as Vince Floo'ed the two people he needed.

Ten mintues later, Vince, McGonagall, and Mrs. Weasley were at the Headmaster's office.

"First of all, Lady Weasley-Prewitt, I must say I am deeply sorry for calling you away from your youngest daughter. I can understand how hard it is to raise a 10 year old. Albiet, Harry's male, but he's a scary person when he's mad," Vince said.

"It's fine, deary. Why are we here," Mrs. Weasley asked.

"You're son Ronald has had an altercation that involves my wife, the Charms Professor. He said some inappropriate things, and we are being forced to give him a two week suspension. His wand will remain here, and any attempt for him to be on Hogwarts School Campus without permission from the Headmaster or Deputy Headmistress, and especially unescorted, will result in a week inside a Ministry Holding Cell. I am sorry for this Mrs. Weasley, but it is in the rule book," Vince said. Dumbledore took Ron's wand from him and took him to the back room for a chat.

Then Mrs. Weasley noticed Vince's eyes.

"By Merlin! What happened to your eyes, child," she exclaimed.

"I... Ah... They're... I'm not Human," Vince explained and he let his aura show. The room got dark and cold, and Vince seemed to exude fear, before he pulled his aura in.

"ALBUS! HOW COULD YOU LET A DARK CREATURE WORK HERE! AND A DEMON OF ALL CREATURES," Mrs. Weasley screeched. Vince grabbed his ears and stumbled backwards and nearly fell.

"I AM NOT A DARK CREATURE HUMAN! I AM THE GREY LORD AND YOU WOULD DO WELL NOT TO INSULT MY MATE AND BROTHERS AGAIN," he roared back. Minnie tried not to laugh, and Molly Weasley was scared.

"If I was Dark, I would have slaughtered your son for LOOKING at my Mate. If I were truly Dark, I would have killed everyone I know for power. My brothers and I fought alongside your founders in the first Battle for Hogwarts," Vince growled. He ShadowFlashed out the room and stormed around the corner and right into the resident Vampire.

"Ah. Severus. How good it is to see you in health," Vince said. Severus glared at the Demon.

"Yes, Vince. You as well," he drawled. Vince smirked and drew his sword.

"Well Severus. Shall we finish where we left off fifty years ago?"

Severus bared his fangs and conjoured a whip.

"Yes. I do believe I was about to kick your ass." Vince charged and fire erupted around his blade as he swung downwards and tried to slice Severus in two. The Vampire dodged and his whip cracked across Vince's face, the poison on it keeping the wound open.

Vince stabbed at Severus and dodged the whip as it tried to wrap around his leg.

"VINCE," echoed down the halls, and Severus smirked.

"Perhaps your Mate can satisfy me enough to keep her around," he said, dashing towards where Lexi was. Vince's eyes began to glow and his aura flared and become a pair of wings.

He got to Severus and saw his whip around Lexi's neck.

"One move and she's dead," Severus said.

"This is a new low, Severus," Vince said, dropping his sword and mentally called for Draconis and Odium.

"Hn. To think the once mighty Vince has fallen for a mere HUMAN."

"Severus. She ain't just a Human. She's the Mate of a Demon. And you just made a mistake," Draconis said, stabbing Severus in the heart with a KBAR Combat Knife. Severus lurched forward and pulled his whip across Lexi's throat.

"NO," Vince yelled, and the room exploded outwards, sending everyone but Lexi flying.

"You went too far, Vampire," he said, his every step made a crater as he walked towards Severus. His aura cloaked his body and he let loose a fierce scream that sent Severus flying backwards. A tail whipped from behind Vince and horns grew from his skin.

"Shit. DRACONIS! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! VINCE WILL KILL US OTHERWISE," Odium said. Vince ignored them and grabbed Severus with a clawed hand and choked him. When the Vampire refused to die, Vince threw him into a wall, which collapsed and revealed the Transfiguration classroom. Vince stalked forward and roared as he stabbed Severus with his spectral tail and slammed his body like a ragdoll.

McGonagall, not recognizing Vince in his Demon form, got to work animating the school statues and alerted the other professors and Dumbledore.

When the marble statues got close to Vince, they exploded, and Vince picked Severus up and pulled his arm, ripping it off.

"STOP," Dumbledore shouted. Vince, however, ignored him and tore Severus' other arm off, relishing in the dying Vampire's screams.

" DAEMONIUM EXILIUM," Dumbledore shouted, and the spell knocked Vince into a wall. He roared and grabbed Severus again, and ripped him in half, and burnt the body parts, before turning on Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, get out of here! We can take him! It's Vince! He saw his Mate die! He's going on a Mourning Rampage! GO! EVACUATE THE CASTLE," Odium said, before drawing a staff with chalk on one end of it.

Dumbledore nodded and Vince lunged. Odium stepped in the way.

"REPEL!" Vince bounced off an invisible wall and lunged again.

"REPEL! BIND!" Odium switched to the Demon tongue for his last spell.

"Hertc karra beischk," he said. The Calming spell activated, and Vince roared one last time, this one sad, and a red tear fell from his eye, and sizzled as it hit the ground. He tore the ropes from his body, and gave another mournful roar as he walked to Lexi's body, and ShadowFlashed with it to a small, secluded sanctuary.

There, Vince held the cold corpse of his Mate close, and healed her throat, even though she was gone.

A cold wind washed over them, and Vince turned to see a cloaked man with a chain and a scythe in his hands.

"Churk'aath," Vince said, and the stranger nodded.

"I know, child. That is why I have come," the stranger said.

Vince roared loudly. "CHUGAR'AT KA'ATA BURK'T!"

"I did not come to take her corpse you brute. I come to restore her to you. The Creator has seen you and he wishes for me to return your Mate to you. I will do so. But I will need a soul in return," the man said, who took off his hood and revealed a skull. This stranger was Death's Collector.

"Churri'kk mek'te abarak," Vince asked.

"There are people who call themselve Death Eaters, led by a man known as Lord Voldemort, who has commited the crime of enacting the Vile Ritual of Immortality. He has done it seven times. His name means Flight from Death in French, to add to insult. Kill them." Vince nodded and Lexi gasped in his arms. Vince pushed a stray hair out of her face and looked for the Collector. He was gone, and Lexi touched his face.

"Vince? Is that you," She asked.

"Gu'ur," he said and nodded. He slowly began to lose his Demonic features and he held Lexi tight to him.

"I thought you were gone forever... I killed him, Lexi. I went into Mourning and I killed him," Vince said.

"You're a Demon, to be blunt. What's more is you're a Guardian. You're MY Guardian. And you did the only thing you could do. He killed me, so you took his life. And I talked to some people in the few minutes I was dead," Lexi said.

"Oh? Shy little Lexi talked to people?"

"Yes! I do talk to people. Anyways, I talked to Harry's parents, some dude named Merlin, and the Creator. You're going to play a big part in the Second Wizarding war."

Vince nodded and ShadowFlashed back to Hogwarts and saw Aurors waiting for him.

"Oh hello. Just let me by and you can walk away," Vince said.

They refused to budge, and one of them stepped forward.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Severus Tobias Snape, Destruction of Hogwarts property, and being an unregistered Dark Creature. Please come peacefully."

"I don't think so," Albus said.

"Professor Dumbledore. You are aiding a criminal. Stand out of the way, sir."

"You couldn't even SCRATCH me, my boy. And young Vince is out of your jurisdiction. He is under the Creator and Lucifer's jurisdiction, and the verdict was not guilty. He is well within his rights to kill you too, if you persist. Go home, Aurors. False alarm," Dumbledore said.

* * *

A/N: And cut. I really did NOT want to end this chapter this soon. Anyways, this is the first chapter of Liberate! Not much of Harry in this chapter, but I promise the next one will have more. And the beginnings of Harry and Hermione's relationship begin to be revealed.

All OCs are based off people I know. Lexi, fore example. She's a shy, quiet girl, and is outgoing, but blushes around me alot. Short black hair, brown eyes. To me, she's beauty incarnate. The local Punk Princess. Anyways, I took the basic personality of the Real Lexi and made her older, more confident, less shy, but still quiet.

I shall see you in about a week, maybe two.

PEACE!


	2. Middle of Year One?

Disclaimer: I own the OCs, any spell you don't recognize, and the concept of the Guardian, Librarian, and Warmaster.

Skopde: You have a point. I would've had Vernon do it for more violence, but I needed Petunia there. Sad to say, I have no real reason for doing that other than pissing Vince off.

Sakura Lisel: Same as I told Skopde i guess. Needed a way to piss Vince off. But you're right. I should've made Dudley older.

TatsuDragonKing: My apologies, reader.

Cassandra30: Thank you. I hope you enjoy.

Thanks for your reviews!

Thanks for reading the story! Now here's Chapter 2!

* * *

Vince smiled as the Aurors left the grounds.

"You killed my Potions Professor, Vince," Dumbledore began. "They are rare in England, and even more rare in America."

"He killed my Mate. Though she is back now, he took her life, so I took his. And I know good and well you have Slughorn on standby. And Snape'll be back. He's an Elder Vampire. One of ten. I may have killed his body, but the soul will never die. Until I complete the spell I abandoned for a normal life," Vince said, the last part more to himself in deep thought. Dumbledore sighed in resignation. Arguing with Demons was impossible.

"You need you old weapons and workstation back?"

"Preferably, yes." Vince had come to England three times as a hired Mercenary, once to assist the Founders in the First Battle of Hogwarts, once in the Second Battle of Hogwarts, and the last time to serve under Dumbledore against Grindlewald.

So Dumbledore led Vince to an extremely dusty, but rather large room and Vince got to work cleaning it, Lexi and Dumbledore chatting about charms they learned in theirs years of travel.

* * *

Harry was having a good day today. He had met this girl named Hermione and found her to be a very smart person. She found his rhyming to be fuuny, too.

They were walking down the hall, and Harry had to run back to the DADA class room to get his textbook.

Hermione waited nervously in the hall. Not many people here liked her.

"Well, well, well. Has the Potty left his widdle Mudblood? Face it Granger. He's going to realise you're trash soon, and once he does, you'll be nothing more than a shitstain under my boot," said the sneering voice of Draco Malfoy from behind her.

Hermione ran off, trying not to cry. Harry came back to the spot.

"There's a lesson to be taught, mess with her again you shall not," Harry said. He ran forward and punched Draco in the jaw, sending him flying.

Harry's fist began to glow an emerald green, and his eyes radiated raw, untapped power. Draco's bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle rushed Harry and he backflipped.

"Henchmen land in detention," Harry said as the air was ripped, signalling a ShadowFlash.

Harry had just ShadowFlashed behind the boys, and as they ran into where was, the met the cold cobblestone wall. Harry stared at his hands and wondered to himself, his shock not letting him rhyme.

"What on earth?" Harry shrugged and looked around. He decided to head to dinner, and he passed by the wreckage.

"Excuse me, sir. May I ask what happened here," He asked one of the wizards who was trying to fix the age old wall.

"Apparently the Potions Professor tried to summon a Demon. Needless to say, the beast didn't like that, and it killed poor ol' Snape," the wizard said. Harry told the man thanks and finished his trek to Dinner.

He got there and still didn't see Hermione.

He leaned over to the Padma Patil and asked, "Have you seen Hermione, Padma?"

She looked back to him and said, "Last I heard she was in the girl's lavatory."

"Thanks."

As Harry began to eat a chicken wing, Quirrel ran in the hall.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE CASTLE! Just thought you oughta know," he yelled before he passed out. Harry took advantage of the confusion and headed to warn Hermione.

And that was exactly how Harry found the troll. In the girl's lavatory, it was.

"HEY! TROLL BREATH," Harry yelled, throwing a piece of the old lavatory door at it. The troll turned stupidly and tried to swat Harry away.

Harry ducked under the club and yelled, "IGNIS!" The troll's club took to flaming, and Harry knew he had messed up.

The troll roared and brought it's club down at Harry. Then time froze and Harry felt a sword materialise in his hands.

'Oi! Birdbrain! Start taking me with you if this is what you do daily,' the sword said.

'Shut it BreakFlame. We've got a Troll's head to claim,' Harry replied telepathically. The sword glowed blue and ice crystals surrounded the flaming club, which Harry Reducto'ed.

Losing it's weapon, the troll rushed Harry. He darted under its legs and yelled, "Crystal Shot!" Three crystals shot forward like bullets and nailed the troll's back.

'This thing has thick skin. About, say, TWENTY more of those would work. Try again,' BreakFlame said.

Harry growled and as the troll reared back to deck him, he yelled out the next attack, "Ice whip." A whip of ice dropped from into his hand and he twirlled it.

"Now, troll breath. This is my Dad's move, but he's a Void/Flame user. I'm an Ice user," Harry said, the whip spinning faster and faster.

"VORTEX," Harry yelled and a white/blue cyclone shot forward and went through the troll's skull, and destroyed what little brain it had.

"Huh. That was wierd. Dad's rips people apart," Harry said as he checked on Hermione. She was scared, and chilly.

Sheathing BreakFlame, Harry picked Hermione up and carried her out of the icy bathroom.

"Mr. Potter? Did you beat the troll," came a wizened voice from behind him.

"Yes Professor. It was risky. May I take Hermione to the Hospital Wing to make sure she's okay," Harry asked.

"Sure, m'boy," Dumbledore said, smiling.

* * *

Harry had taken Hermione to Madame Pomfrey, and was asked to leave. So he did after a brief arguement, and decided to talk to BreakFlame. He drew the sword about two inches out of the sheathe, and the blue blade pulsed, making the temperature drop from 60 degrees Farenheight to 10 degrees.

'So are you going to use me more often? I am yours until you have an heir, after all,' the sword asked.

'I guess. But I want you to teach me everything you know. I don't need to run into another incident unprepared again,' Harry replied.

The sword vibrated, as if the blade itself was laughing.

'That is why I was forged, youngling. This is to be a LONG night, and you have MUCH to learn.'

And Harry listened to everything the sword said, and it wasn't long before he wandered into the third corridor.

'Birdbrain. There's a Cerebus nearby. They're good guard dogs. Find this one, and try to find out what it's guarding. It's probably important,' BreakFlame said, stopping his lecture on Alchemy uses in close-quarters combat. Harry walked and walked until he heard heavy breathing behind a door. He opened the door and saw a giant furry paw in the room.

Walking in, he took note of a latch on the floor. And he noted that under the paw, the floor changed from stone to wood. Then Harry felt the hot breath of the dog on his neck.

"Hello, honored Guardian," Harry said. The dog bristled and began to glow white before becoming a man with shaggy brow hair, dog canines, and deep brown eyes, and his skin was dark. He stood a good 6'5" tall, and looked to be well-built.

"What do you want, Wizard Child," the man growled.

"I wish to know what you are guarding, honorable Guardian." The man's eyes narrowed.

"It is a series of traps and logic, something you could not do, Wizard Child." BreakFlame unsheathed itself, and Harry clasped his hand around it's hilt.

"You carry the BreakFlame? You do not smell of the Three," the man said.

"I am Harry Potter-Johnson, honorable Guardian. My adopted father is Vince Johnson."

The man's eyes widened and he kneeled in front of Harry.

"My apologies, young master. You may pass here any time you wish. Please forgive my ignorance. My name is Turell," he said.

"Well. Um. Okay. I'm confused now." Harry himself didn't realise he was talking normal.

Turell got up, and pressed his hand the Harry's head, transferring all his knowledge and powers to the boy, knowing he would need them in the soon future.

Harry, however passed out.

* * *

Harry woke up with a splitting headache the next day and looked around.

'That Turell guy... BreakFlame, do you know him,' Harry thought to the blade.

'Only that he's a Light-sided Demon. And while you were asleep, I went ahead and implanted everything you're going to need to know in order to live. So expect that headache to last for at least until noon,' the sentient blade answered.

Harry crawled out of bed and went to breakfast, which was just beginning.

"Attention students. Quiet down now. Yesterday, Hogwarts' defences were penatrated and a troll got in. However, thanks to a certain student who shall not be named, the troll was killed, and we would like to award him 50 points, for bravery, loyalty, and quick cunning under the most dire of situations. Congradulations, Student. Youdid the school a great service.

"In other news, Potions Professor Snape passed away from an incident with a summoning ritual gone wrong. Today, Slytherins have no classes to mourn their loss of a teacher, and their Head of House. The rest of you may stay in your Dormitory today if you wish. Professor Snape's funeral shall be held at dawn, his favorite time of day," Dumbledore said. The students of Gryffindor cheered, while the Slytherins glared at them with so much hatred, Voldemort's spirit went green with envy.

A thunderous BOOM! echoed across the hall as Dumbledore clapped his hands.

"ONE HUNDRED POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR CELEBRATING THE DEATH OF A PROFESSOR! YOU ARE ALL TO REPORT TO PROFESSOR MCGONALL FOR YOUR DETENTIONS! YOU HAVE SHAMED YOUR HOUSE, GODRIC GRYFFINDOR, AND YOUR HEAD OF HOUSE," He thundered. The Gryffindors got quiet, and a gloomy aura reigned over them.

Harry looked up from his apple flavored oatmeal and greeted Hermione who had just found him.

"Hello, Hermione. Beautiful day today," he said.

Hermione smiled, "Very." And so the day went on. Snape's funeral was a somber affair. They brought his ashes in a jar, and buried it in the ground at dawn.

* * *

Two months passed, and Harry and Hermione grew stronger and smarter. They both had more muscle on them than when they first boarded the train to Hogwarts, thanks to the Beginner's Melee Defense class.

Now it was Christmas Eve, and Harry was sitting with his family and the Grangers at his home on Privet Drive.

"Merry Christmas all," Vince bellowed as he came through the door of the house, carrying a big bag of gift with him. Setting the bag down, he walked into the kitchen as a chorus of "Merry Christmas Vince!" followed him. Vince kissed his wife and grabbed a knife and took over her job of cutting the chicken up for the pot pie they were cooking.

Albus walked in.

"Is the food done yet," he asked with a smile on his face. Vince laughed and put the now diced up chicken with the rest of the pot pie, threw the tortillas on, and put it in the oven.

"Nearly, Albus. Go sit down at the table," Lexi said. A few minutes later, Vince carried out the pot pie and had plates, silverware, and goblets follow him by Magick.

Hermione's parents, Daniel and Elizabeth Granger, gasped at the display of Magick. Albus smiled.

"What? You want more," Vince joked and conjoured up a bottle of 1690 Spezie di Lusso, a Demon-made Italian wine that was prominent at many Demonic social gatherings, for Daniel, and a boquet of purple roses for Elizabeth.

"One of the few fine wines I have in my Storeroom," Vince said. The families ate dinner, and got to know each other better, and the Grangers asked alot about Hogwarts.

And then it was gift time. Harry took the gifts he'd bought and handed them out, and soon everyone followed suit.

"Okay everyone! Sit behind your gifts and smile! Albus, Minerva, Daniel, and Elizabeth, go stand behind the children. Jackie! Tongue in your mouth dear. Vince, Odium, Draconis, get behind the adults," Lexi said, setting the camera up and starting the timer as soon as everyone was in place. She dashed to Vince's side, and they all smiled.

The camera flashed. Vince rubbed his eyes, and laughed.

Harry opened his gifts.

From his parents, he got a watch, a PlayStation 3, and Assassin's Creed Revelations.

From Jackie, he got a book called All About Mythical Creatures, by Rubeus Hagrid.

From Hermione, he got a small ring. Inside was an inscription. _'Scientia est potentia.' _Knowledge is power.

From Albus and Minerva, he got Tales of Beedle the Bard.

From his uncles, he got a book on sword smithing.

Harry smiled and hugged them all.

Next Hermione opened her gifts.

From her parents, she got a blank book with a tag that read, Witch's Hidden Diary.

From Vince and Lexi, she got a broomstick. It was a Cloudsweep 2000, a good beginner's broom, and a book on Quidditch.

From Jackie, she got a CD. Looking at it, she saw it was an Apocalyptica Album, 7th Symphony.

From Odium and Draconis, she got a book titled How to Defend Yourself From Anything. She tried to find the author's name, but it simply wasn't there.

From Albus and Minerva, she got a book titles, Dancing With the Devil, A Story of A Woman Who Fell in Love With a Demon.

From Harry, she got a necklace.

"I convinced Uncle Odium to forge it from diamond. Everything about it is diamond, string included. Then I had an Enchanter enchant it to protect you 24/7," Harry said.

She thanked and hugged them all.

Jackie got a new iPod Touch, a pair of dark purple jeans, and a blue shirt from her parents.

From her uncles, she got a dagger each. She was 10, but her uncles had deemed her old enough to learn to protect herself.

From Hermione, she got a new set of headphones.

From Harry, she got a Cerebral Bore album, Maniacal Miscreations.

Albus and Minerva got her a pair of pajamas, and a box of Wizard Candies.

Lexi got a ring from Vince, which was designed to let her use his power to shield herself or defend herself with a ball that knocked people out no matter where they were hit.

Vince got a sword from Odium. It was an orange-pink katana, that looked to be brand new. There was a clear aura around it, and the blade itself seemed to radiate peace and power.

"Odium. When did you fix my sword," Vince asked.

"Two months to find the compatible material, two to melt it, and eight to repair the blade," Odium replied.

Vince felt the blade's edge and sheathed it.

"You guys want to hear a story? It started when I was 15," Vince began to tell them the story of how he fought a war and fell in love.

* * *

15-year-old Vince sat stoically in a room with his sword and armour hanging on the wall. He was waiting on the town to be evacuated, as there was an army of 30,000 troops marching into his city.

The young general turned as a soldier teleported into the room.

"The city is 58% evacuated. We have ten minutes until the enemy faction is upon us. Order sir," the scout said. Vince sighed.

"Work faster. We need to save these Humans. Get me Umbra Mortis. He's needed to win this little fight," he said, donning his armour and sword.

Umbra stepped from the shadows.

"Soul Meld? You know you have a VERY slim chance of winning. They have Dwarven technology, and have enough men to trample us," he said. Vince turned, and the Soul Meld began.

As Umbra faded away, Vince said, "Quality and power mean more than quantity." A sword-spear materialized and Vince gripped it.

As a giant tear signalled the arrival of the army, Vince heard twelve boots coming from behind.

He turned and saw a woman in red leather clothes surrounded by similar dressed men and women. Her red hair floated around her.

"Lady Arianna. You here to help," Vince asked.

"Yes, Guardian. You granted us this land. It is only fair we fight alongside you," she said.

"Perhaps you're being here will make a difference. Elsewise, I'm one dead son-of-a-bitch," Vince said. He turned back to the army and saw a giant waving it's giant club.

"How cliche of you," Vince began. He ShadowFlashed to the frontline of the army and stamped his foot down, pouring Demon Magicks into his foot.

"SINK!" A giant hole opened under the giant and a good 30-60 trrops fell in. Vince lunged forward and started twirling the sword-spear, slicing into several enemies as he went.

He threw it, and quickly pumped out his aura.

"SPEAR MULTIPLY!" The sword-spear became many, around 200, and Vince felt himself running out of energy. He raised his fist for a final attack before he had to used Melee Magick. He slammed it into the dirt beneath him and a giant blue fist came out of the clouds and crushed half of the remaining troops.

"Fist of the Creator," he panted. Two pure golden arms formed from his shoulders. The side effect of using the Creator in an attack was Vince gained a new set of limbs, which resulted in an awkward fighting style. He drew DawnFlame from her sheathe and the blade began to hum with excitement.

Vince smiled as he felt Dawn's avatar beside him.

There was fighting all around him, and he saw two Dwarf Walkers stepping on his Vampire brethren, who were drinking in-between kills.

Vince lunged forward, and suddenly his mind flashed to one of the people he was protecting. She was similar to Vince, and he had known her since his sixth-grade year, seeing as he had to attend Human school to avoid being arrested.

The Walkers swung an arm down and both arms flattened Vince. His sword skittered away, and Vince saw a Walker raise it's arm to kill him. His blade broke after the second Walker stepped on it.

Only to have it's arm ripped off as it punched. A sphere of Fire and Void formed around Vince, and he directed the void to swallow to Walkers.

"Not just yet," Vince said. His armour flickered black and he punched through the armoured leg of a third Walker.

And then a Dwarven Mobile Cannon III approached him.

"You serious," He said, shoving a Void bomb into the barrel of the Cannon, which exploded three seconds later.

He looked at the flaming ashes, and then at the remaining troops. Vince raised a hand and the wreckage melting into a molten metal, which Vince promplty covered in a Void shell, and he threw it at the remaining troops.

It had the effect of desroying them, and creating a 3 milimeter blackhole inside the enemy's portal. Vince walked away and went to find the woman he thought of after grabbing his sword.

He searched for a good ten minutes and found her in a circle of Orcs.

"HEY! PICK ON SOMEONE WHO CAN FIGHT BACK," Vince yelled. The Orcs turned and charged him. Vince raised DawnFlame as his golden arms knocked out two of the Orcs.

"Black Fire," he said. A black flame erupted from Dawn and Vince sliced through the last few Orcs, leaving charred corpses behind.

"Lexi. The town's under attack. C'mon! I'm gunna get you out of here," Vince said. He grabbed her and inside, he was going in hysterics.

You see, the 15-year-old Guardian Demon had a crush on Lexi, and even though he didn't know it, she had one on him.

And, with Vince lost in thought, Odium shoved Vince causing him and Lexi to fall and, in a very cliche way, Vince was on his back, Lexi on top of him, and both their teeth touching.

"And it's about damn time," Odium said. The two jumped apart.

"Odium! What are you doing here," Vince said.

"Getting you two a date. I got the rest of the battle, Vince. You should take Lexi someplace nice." Vince opened his mouth to protest and sighed. His armour became his normal black jeans, Converse shoes, Pantera shirt, and black Pantera hoodie. DawnFlame's peices dissapeared and became a spiked bracelet on his wrist, and he brushed some of his hair out of his face.

"Just stomp them. Okay? And figure out who sent them," Vince said. Odium nodded. Vince took Lexi's hand and ShadowFlashed them to the mall in Jonesboro.

Her eyes lit up and she tore off in the direction of Hot Topic, Vince not too far behind.

They spent a total of 4 hours there, and when they were done, Vince ShadowFlashed them to the park in Blytheville.

"What were those things, Vince," Lexi asked.

"Orcs. You know what I am already. Well, there was a war over there, and now it's spilling over into this realm. Me and a handful of others are the only people able to keep it back," Vince answered.

"Are you going to fight?"

"Only if I must." Vince wrapped an arm around her and held her close. He felt her veins quicken at the touch and he smiled.

"So why do you fight," Lexi asked as they watched the sun begin to set.

'You,' he thought, but he said, "I have someone in this town I love." Lexi's face fell and she pulled away from Vince.

"Who is it," she asked softly.

"You know her. She's a wonderful girl. I've known her for four years now. We met under one of the sixth-grade apparatuses. She was too shy to talk, and she's always blushing around me." Lexi's cheeks tinged red as he spoke.

"See? Like that. She keeps her head down, too. You should've figured it out by now."

Lexi smiled. Vince smiled and hugged her.

"It's you," he whispered.

"I know," she said. Her black hair waved as a small breeze blew across the park.

"I better get you home. We should do this again some time," Vince said, grabbing her and their bags before ShadowFlashing to her house.

As he turned to leave, she planted a kiss on his cheek, and Vince kissed her cheek.

"See you at school, Lexi," He said with a smile and he walked home.

_FLASHBACK END_

* * *

"And that is my version of, How I Met Your Mother," Vince finished up.

The assembled family smiled.

The Christmas week ended all too soon for the children, and they were on their way to Hogwarts once more.

Harry made his way to the castle and grabbed his textbooks for Melee defense class. Today, they would get to duel using weapons only. Smiling, Harry and Hermione rushed to the class, ready to kickstart the day. They opened the door to class and found Vince and Draconis in a boxing match. Vince looked like he was losing, if the bruises and cuts were any indication.

Vince dodged a kick from his brother and preformed a sweep kick, and launched into the air, spinning rapidly and kicking Draconis. Draconis got up and tackled Vince, throwing punches at his face.

"Yeild brother," Vince yelled. Draconis got off Vince and helped him up. The cuts and bruises instantly healed and they looked perfectly fine.

Soon, Harry and Hermione were sitting beside one another as the Slytherins and other Ravenclaws came into the room.

"Sit down class. Today, you are going to be selecting one of the practice weapons and Draconis and I are going to pair you up. The goal is to knock out your opponent or make them yeild. No Magick today. Line up and select a weapon," Vince said. Harry selected a bokken, and went to join the kids who had a weapon. Hermione chose dual tonfa.

Draconis grabbed Harry and pulled him to his side.

"You shall fight..." Draconis took a second to look at the crowd.

"Malfoy! Come up here and fight Harry," he said after a while. Harry and Draco stepped onto a platform.

"Scared yet, Potter," Draco taunted, giving his dual scimitars a twirl.

"We've been trained in this for a LONG time, Malfoy. If anyone is going to scare me, it won't be a little boy," Harry shot back. Draco lunged and Harry dodged nimbly, lashing out with his foot to trip Draco.

Draco got up and darted forward, a scimitar finding it's way into Harry's gut, knocking the wind out of him. Harry retaliated with rising slash that nailed Draco in the crotch.

"YEILD," Draco screeched. Vince gaped.

"That was low, and unexpected. Next up! Granger and Greengrass," Draconis said. Greengrass had selected a single dagger from the weapons. Needless to say, she lost to Hermione's dual tonfa.

Class went on, and they went on to Charms class. So all and all, nothing fun was happening.

Until Defense. Harry sat down in his seat, listening to his teacher stutter about trolls, when Quirrell passed him and Harry heard a voice from behind the truban.

"Harry Potter...," it said. As it spoke, Harry's scar felt like someone Crucio'ed it. He groaned and gripped the scar, whch had began to bleed by now. Harry threw his stuff together and darted out of the classroom like a madman was on his heels. He ran to the Hospital Wing.

"Scar," Harry muttered to Pomfrey, and stumbled to what might as well have been his hospital bed. Madame Pomfrey casted several spells at it, and Harry passed out.

* * *

_{H__arry's Dream}_

_Harry was looking in a mirror, but he couldn't see himself. He saw a girl, a few years older, and a boy, also a few years older. The girl's hair was brown, curly, and thick. She was carrying a book in her hands. A wand was in a holster and she was laughing._

_The boy had thick-ish black hair, and he was chasing the girl with a smile on his face. A wand hung in his hand and he had a sword strapped onto his back._

_They stared at Harry, and then Harry saw himself. He was the boy, but for some reason, he couldn't place a name on the girl. Harry could've sworn he recognized her._

_They vanished and Harry saw the words 'Erised S'traeh' in smoke._

_{End Dream}_

* * *

Harry sat up, and saw Dumbldore standing at the foot of his bed.

"Hello, Grandpa Albus," Harry said.

"Hello Harry. You look like crap," Albus said.

"I feel like it. Grandpa, I had a weird dream. In it, I saw an older version of myself and a girl. They looked at me, and they turned into smoke. The smoke formed the words 'Erised S'traeh'. What does that mean?"

"Heart's Desire, when reversed. It's actually a Mirror. It must've Dream messaged you somehow." Dumbledore looked to be deep in thought.

"Dream Messaged?"

"It's a Mind Magick, dealing primarily with dreams and sleep. It's off the branch of Legilimency, which delves into your mind." Harry sighed.

"Sir, another thing. Something or someone is behind Professor Quirrell's turban, I think. I heard something talk to me." Dumbledore frowned.

"I'll see what I can do. In the mean time, get some rest. Poppy will release you before lunch." Harry nodded and his mind went to the dream again.

'BreakFlame, who was that girl,' he asked the blade.

'You don't know? Then I won't tell,' the sword laughed.

* * *

AND END! Again, thanks for the reviews, and I shall see you in a week or two.

I know the swords are beginning to resemble zanpaktous from Bleach. PLEASE do not mistake them. While the TRAITS are the same, in NO way does a Demon's Blade take after a Zanpaktou. Zanpaktou are from the soul, and a Demon's Blade is forged from an Element, a part of the Demon, and the Demon's Blood.

DawnFlame: This is Vince's sword. She was forged from a metal found on a star that had crashed into the Demon Realm, and is the first of two swords. The second being MorningStar. DawnFlame was forged at, well, Dawn, and MorningStar in the morning.

NEXT TIME ON LIBERATE!

Harry dashed forward, praying that Hermione got help in time. In front of him was a turban-wearing man.

"Professor Quirrel," Harry exclaimed, and Quirrel turned, a blood-red gem in his hands.


	3. This Means War

Disclaimer: Check first and second chapter.

Viralic1: Well, while I won't take it down, I WILL do what you say. I rushed through things, trying to meet the two week deadline. So the next few chapters are gunna be longer, more descriptive, and I MIGHT get a bit better at the fight scenes. Thanks for the review!

Thanks for everyone's reviews! This chapter will be more descriptive, violent, and all from Harry's POV.

WARNING! Gore, swearing, and too many words.

Enjoy :-)

* * *

Harry got up and went to breakfast.

"Hello Harry," Hermione said, smiling at him.

"Goodmoring, I doubt today will be boring," Harry replied.

"Why's that?"

"Mirror sends it's regards, third floor surrounded by retards." Hermione's brow furrowed.

"Third floor? Harry, have you lost it?" He merely laughed.

"Maybe, but it's just me." Breakfast ended too soon for Harry's liking and he had to go to class.

Looking at the Head Table, he noticed Dumbledore was gone, and Vince and Odium were as well. Harry frowned. He heard some whispers in the hall next to him.

"-ting the stone tonight, Master." That voice was familiar. Harry listened closer.

"Good. Dumbledore is gone, and soon I shall return to my kingd- Quirrell. There is someone at the door," a second voice said. Harry's scar throbbed, and he darted as far away as possible. The door creaked open and Harry heard Quirrell step outside.

"He isn't here Master."

"Get to your class, before someone gets nosy."

Harry took off to McGonagall.

"Grandma Minnie," he panted, when he came through her office door.

"What is it Harry," his adoptive grandmother asked.

"I think Professor Quirrell is going after the stone."

"Stone? What Stone, Harry?"

"I know the Philosopher's Stone is hidden in the school. I don't know where, but I know Quirrell's trying to get there."

"I don't know how you figured it out, but that is a matter between Nicholas Flamel and Albus Dumbledore. Do not search for it. We Professors will keep an eye on Quirrell. Get to class." Harry walked to Potions class and sat down.

"Turn your books to page 250 and read," instructed the new Potions Professor Horace Slughorn.

Harry looked at his page and saw the title: Revealing Potion.

"Used in many situations, it is essentially a Finite Incantum in a bottle. When drunk, it dispells many curses, jinxes, and hexes, and when thrown, it does the same thing on a wider base." Harry heard the professor drone on. Class was ovedr, much to Harry's liking, and he felt a sense of dread in his gut.

"Harry? What's wrong? You look sickly," Hermione said.

"Come on. We need to get to the third floor," he said, grabbing her hand, and dashed to the third floor as fast as he could.

"Harry! Slow down! Have you gone mad," Hermione yelled at him the entire way. He never once stopped, students and teachers looking at the duo as Harry dragged Hermione to the third floor.

He looked and saw the Cerebrus unconscious and sprawled across the back of the room, in his Human form.

"Turell! What happened here," Harry said hopelessly to the body,

"Harry, he looks dead," Hermione whispered, her skin rapidly paling. She backed away, and fell down the open trapdoor.

Screaming alerted Harry to her situation, and he jumped down after her. Halfway there, a thud resounded, and Hermione groaned. Harry hit the ground next.

"UMPH!" Harry pulled out his wand and made sure it was in one peice.

"Lumos!" There was a green plant that was creeping around their legs.

"Incedio! Wingardium Leviosa! Windgardium Leviosa," Harry yelled, slowly lowering them to the ground.

"Harry, what's going on," Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but I think somebody's after the school's secret. Turell was unconscious. That's a hard thing to do to a Cerebrus."

"That man was a Cerebrus?"

"The Demonic Cerebrus, yes. The Mortal Cerebrus and the Demonic are different in two aspects: Forms and intelligence. Demonic Cerebrus are twice as intelligent, with IQs of 420-500. Mortal Cerebrus have 200-400 IQ," Harry explained as they passed into the next room. Splinters ruled the far side of the room, where an archway stood.

"Through there. It looks like a chess board that someone threw dynamite onto," Hermione said.

"Huh. Less work for us then. But things aren't looking up for me."

"You? I'm here too, Harry. Don't forget me," Hermione said.

"But if it comes down to a fight, I want you to stay back. You need to be safe." They climbed over the rubble that was the chess board.

"Ewwwww. There's the troll...," Harry muttered. They came to some vials and Harry stopped.

"Well. Logic. Which is the one, Hermione?" He turned his head to her and she read the riddle to herself.

"Here, you have enhanced smelling thanks to being raised by a Demon.. Smell this one." Harry took a small vial from her, sniffed it, and wrinkled his nose.

"Hellstone and rosemary." Hermione handed him another one.

"Rose and Jasmine. There's a deep crimson swirl inside it, and it's cold." Hermione nodded.

"Then take it and go... Please come back, Harry... You're my first and only friend... I can't lose you...," she said, hugging him tightly.

"I'll be back alive. Get help, and I'll stall the person in there long enough for you to come back," he hugged her back and gently kissed the top of her head, before drinking the potion and running through the fire.

A purple turban greeted him. A Mirror stood in front of the man, who turned, a blood-red stone in his hands.

"I guessed it right. But then again, who believes an 11-year-old boy," Harry said.

"Yes. And who believes that poor, weak, s-s-st-stuttering Professor Quirrell was the mastermind of this operation.

"Nobody. I applaud you, Quirrell. You fooled EVERYONE in Hogwarts. Well, almost everyone. Who's the friend behind the talking turban?"

As if on cue, the raspy voice called out.

"Let me see him..." Quirrell took off his turban and turned around.

"Harry Potter... Quirrell, give me the stone," said another face on the back of Quirrell's bald head. Harry's scar began to pound. Quirrell fed a sliver of the stone to the face.

"It appears I'm at a disadvantage. May I have the honor of knowing who is about to die," Harry said. The face's red eyes glared.

"I am Lord Voldemort and you, are as good as dead! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Quirrell's wand shot the sickly green jet of death out and Harry dodged behind a statue.

"YOUR AIM IS TERRIBLE! AND LAST I CHECKED, DEATH WAS PRETTY GOOD BACK IN HIS DAY! Stupefy!" THe red jet shot out and went just left of the target, forcing Harry to take cover again.

"Reducto! Incarcerous!" The Reducto obliterated the pillar Harry was hiding behind, and the second spell tied Harry to the wall.

"Langlock. Accio wand." Harry felt his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth, and his wand zipped out of his hand.

"Now, Harry Potter, YOU DIE! AVADA-"

"EXPELLIARMUS," came a new voice. Quirrell was blasted backwards. Dumbledore came through the fire, and Harry's family wasn't too far behind. Hermione ran over to him and cut Harry down. The blood red stone flew, hitting the wall and cracking, before the fall on the ground shattered it.

"Septem Stupefy! Octo Sectumsempra! Duo Avada Kedavra!" Seven red jets flew out, hitting a black wall that seemed to suck the air and light from the area. The air rippled as eight nearly invisible crescent-shaped jets flew out of Quirrell's wand, only to hit the shield. But his first Avada Kedavra put a dent in the substance, and the second one tore through, hitting Vince in the chin.

"Expell the soul of the tainted one! Bind him away for the time and seal his Power so it may not be used again," Vince chanted, hitting Quirrell with his staff. A black substance came out with an ear-splitting shriek, before running through Harry, who screamed.

"I SAID BEGONE," Vince bellowed, and a loud BANG forced the spirit of Voldemort out the room.

But he didn't leave without a parting gift. A dull roar reached the group's ears, and the howls alongside it struck fear into Dumbledore's very heart.

"WE NEED TO GET BACK TO THE GROUNDS," he yelled, and Vince shuddered, his orange-pink armour beginning to form. Odium and Draconis' arour manifested in a black armor with blood red trimming around it. The three Demons ShadowFlashed everyone into the Great Hall, and they dashed outsid.

"Shit. DUMBLEDORE! USE LUNAR MAGICKS! LEXI! JAMIE! HARRY! EVACUATE THE STUDENTS! ODIUM, DRACONIS, YOU TWO GO FIND THE DAEMON," Vince yelled, his Guardian General persona slipping into place.

"Remember. Dire, Neo, and Were wolves cannot stand Lunar Magicks. They've come close to the school, and it sounds like a fucking army."

"What was that about a Daemon, Vince," Dumbledore asked.

"Voldemort managed to summon a Daemon."

Dumbledore cursed.

"De-aetate," he said, waving his wand over himself, and de-aging his body to it's prime.

"That's handy. What's the drawback?"

"A week off my remaining lifespan for every ten years. I went back thirty."

Vince winced and readied his sword.

"Well, Da? What do ya say we get this fight over with?" Dumbledore's bone white wand became a bone scythe. The old man's crystal blue eyes went pitch black and power radiated around him. Chains formed on his wrists and ankles.*

"I never did like these punks much, kiddo. Let's start whoopin ass," Dumbledore replied.

* * *

Harry ran as fast as he could, trying to get the students to the Great Hall.

"Potter, I am not going anywhere," came the drawl from behind him.

"Malfoy. Hello. What do you want," Harry asked.

"To fight. We're still tied for first in Melee Defense."

"Most kills?"

"Agreed. Occidere Numera." Draco transfigured a book into a longbow, and enchanted it to fire arrows made from Magick. Harry's BreakFlame appeared in his hand and they ran outside, Draco delivering a hail of arrows onto the wolves that came towards them, and Harry sliced through them.

"SECOND FORM! BREAKFLAME PISTOL," Harry yelled. His sword glowed and became two Glock 20s, which he fired at the approaching wave.

Not to be outdone, Draco flared his Magick and fired a super-charged electrical arrow that tore through the enemy like a hot knife through butter.

"When did you learn that one," Harry asked.

"Just now. 69 to your 48," Draco replied.

A third voice interrupted them.

"Pretty good for a rookie. But I have 156 to Dumbledore's 120. YOU TWO should be at the castle," Vince said.

"Well, we were. Then Draco and I decided to have a competition," Harry explained, shooting at more Dire wolves.

"Hey, Professor, it's better together," Draco said, using a hail of arrows.

"At any rate, you're only 11-years-old. You don't belong on a battlefield. Let alone killing," Dumbledore said, beheading a row of Werewolves.

"Dad had his first kill at 13." Vince punched the ground, and a giant blue fist came down and crushed the remainder of the wolves.

"It was self-defense, and things were different then. Regardless, this subject is dropped, and Harry, you'd be in trouble if iit wasn't for the fact of WHY you're helping."

Harry blushed. Draco pointed at the Daemon. It had red skin, but the bones seemed to be OUTSIDE the skin, and a crown of bones circled it's head. It stood a good 12 feet high, and was a bulky creature with a sword made of bone in it's hand.

"Professors, it's at the castle doors," He said.

"SHIT," the oldest two said, and the four of them leapt at the hulking beast.

Draco and Harry took the first shots. Harry's bullets bounced off the Daemon's hide, and Draco's arrows left a small charred spot, which made the beast madder. It turned and slapped them out of the air. The boys hit the ground hard, and started to cough up blood.

"Well, I got 145," Harry said.

"I won then. 150," Draco said.

Somewhere, the boys heard a scream.

"I think we need to play the hero, Draco."

"Yes, quite."

The two boys stood up shakily, and fell. After many tries, they stood successfully.

'Use me,' Draco heard.

He jumped.

"Harry. Did you hear that?"

"Nope. Why," Harry asked.

"Nothing..."

'I'm your Soul Weapon. A manifestation of your Magicks. I am normally in the form of a bow. My element is electricity.'

"What do I call you?" Harry heard this, and smiled. Draco had enough power.

'Hm... Call me Perditrix.'

"My name's Draco. Perditrix," Draco said. A crystalline bow formed, and black bolts of electricity, interlaced with clear bolts, became the string.

"Nice. Ranged Electric type. Dad'll help you with training," Harry said. Draco nodded and he charged up an arrow inside the bow. Power flooded through him, and Draco let the arrow fly.

* * *

Odium and Draconis groaned and woke up inside a white room.

"Well. We lost. I think this is the Hospital wing though...," Draconis said. Odium glared.

* * *

Vince and Dumbledore were keeping the Daemon's attention when an arrow flew and tore a gaping hole inside the Daemon's shoulder, dismembering it. The older men followed the arrow to Draco, and he was panting.

The arm landed in the forest and Harry ran with Draco to the two adults.

"He has a Soul Weapon. BREAKFLAME! FINAL FORM! THANATOS REVOLVER," he said. A Revolver appeared in his hands, and Harry gave it a good test shot at the Daemon. It went through the bone, and shattered said bone, and went deep into the muscle.

Dumbledore muttered something intelligible and the Daemon's entrails exploded out of it's back.

"Don't attack my students or my school EVER AGAIN. Tell Lucyfyr and your Summoner that the Old Dumbledore is back. Tell them he's pissed off," Dumbledore said, and Draco beheaded the Daemon.

Harry pulled out his wand and muttered, "Tergeo." The blood, sweat, and grim fell off the group and they walked inside, Draco putting his bow across his back, VInce and Harry sheathed their swords, and Dumbledore's scythe and chains disappeared.

"All is safe," he boomed. Hermione ran to Harry and hugged him tight. Then she pulled back and slapped him, hard.

"DON'T GO RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT! YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED," she yelled, and kissed his cheek where she slapped him, and hugged him to her.

Poor Harry was confused beyond all words. And his new friend Draco was having a similar issue.

"Draconius Lucius Malfoy! How dare you make me worry about you! How dare you run off and leave me to wonder if you're coming back," Harry heard.

"I dare because I was going out for you. I'm sorry, Daphne," he said, and he kissed her forehead. She merely hmph'ed and melted into his chest.

"Headmaster, we felt a disturbance in the Flow here," the Minister of Magic said, running from a Floo.

"Yes, Cornelius, there was. One Quinerius Quirrell summoned a Daemon after trying to steal 'it'. We would have lost the battle had it not been for two of our very own students," Dumbledore said.

"Which two," Fudge asked, looking at the older student, who blushed in shame.

"Harry Potter-Johnson and Draco Malfoy, Cornelius." Said boys blushed hard and glared at Dumbledore.

"Those two? How could they have made a difference? And Merlin's Beard, Albus! What have you done to your eyes?"

"Harry was raised by a Demon. Draco must be descended from one, or is merely an insanely strong wizard. And my eyes are a symbol of what I am."

"What you are?"

"I am a Representative of Death." Fudge looked stumped.

"He's the guy who has twice as much paperwork as you do, idiot," Vince simplified for the Minister.

"I am the Minister of Magic and you will treat me-" Fudge's guard drew their wands on Vince.

"As I please, Human. You forget that your spells have no effect on me. Example? Avada Kedavra is a minor whiplash spell to me. Crucio is a Rictumsempra. Imperio is like a fly on my lunch."

Lexi grabbed Vince and dragged the Demon off.

Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Daphne began talking.

"Harry, any tips on weapons like Perditrix," Draco asked.

"Yeah. They're usually always right. They can teach you alot of things, and are always powerful. They each are unique, and no two weapons are the same. Dad's is a katana that controls Fire and Void. Mine controls Ice and Crystal," Harry replied.

They passed a fire that suddenly glowed green, and an aristocratic head stepped out first.

"Ah! Draco! Daphne! How delightful," he said.

"Hello Father! Harry, Hermione, this is my Father, Lucius Malfoy," Draco introduced.

'Harry, there's something awefully dark around his cane and his left arm,' BreakFlame warned.

Harry tensed and stepped halfway in front of Hermione and said, "Pleasure. I ASSURE you."

Lucius looked at Draco, "He doesn't seem to like me very much."

"Because you have something dark around your cane and left arm. I can't sense a wand on you, so that may be your cane, but the arm is rather suspicious."

"Harry what are you on about now," Hermione demanded.

"Left arm. Dark taint. May I know WHY you took that mark, Lucius," Dumbledore said.

"That is not to be discussed here."

"Harry knows. Draco and Daphne do."

Hermione hated being the only who didn't know something.

"Know what! What is it they know," she blurted out. Harry leaned over and whispered it to her, and she paled.

"You're a DE," she accused.

"WAS a DE. I was only protecting my wife and unborn child," Lucius said.

"The mark cannot be removed," Harry asked.

"No."

"Wrong. There's a way. But we need a Priest." Dumbledore left and went to kidnap a priest.

Ten minutes found it's way past them when Dumbledore returned.

"Hello Priest. Can you remove the dark energy from my friend's arm," Harry asked. The Priest nodded shakily and did as he was asked.

"Thank you. Mr. Malfoy, may you roll up your sleeve," Hermione said. Lucius did. The Dark Mark was there, but only as an outline.

"Good. Muggles can remove that."

Suddenly, Harry screamed. His head felt like it was splitting open and someone was dancing to his sister's music.

"YRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry fell to his knees, gripping his scar.

"Get... Out... My... HEAD," he said to noone in particular. His left eye turned red as he screamed and struggled against an unseen enemy. Dumbledore and the Priest leapt into action.

"This is Possession," said the Priest with a heavy Russian accent.

"Yes. It is. And I need you to protect him while I help him fight it off. Legilimens," Dumbledore said, going into Harry's mind.

It was devestating, to say the least. A giant castle loomed in the distance, and a laybrinth stood in front of him.

"Simple, yet so complex," remarked Dumbledore. A giant BOOM! tore through the maze and Dumbledore saw a Minotaur rushing him.

"How cliche." He dodged and casted a Hair-loss curse at the bull.

"MOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR," it roared as it became naked.

"Moar? You asked for it." Dumbledore's wand became a scythe, and the chains formed. Then he went from one man to twenty.

They raised their scythes and said, "Flaming Fist of Righteousness." A red fist formed in the air, and nineteen more beside it. They flew down and pummeled the MInotaur as Dumbledore found Harry battling someone in front of a tunnel.

"STUPEFY! TALENTELLEGRA! RICTUMSEMPRA! EXPULSO," Dumbledore shouted, catching the thing off guard and blasting it into the vortex. Harry looked at him, sweat pouring down his face and his clothes were drenched, bloodied, and slice up. But Harry himself was fine.

"My mindscape has a few limitations. Come with me. I'll show you how that thing got in," Harry said, and the area began to bend and twist into a cell. A bubble surrounded a shriveled up person who was naked and in fetal position.

"Impenetrable glass," Harry explained, rapping the bubble sharply/

"Is that-," Dumbledore began.

"Yes. BreakFlame! What did it do before I was attacked," Harry yelled. A man with icy blue eyes, pale skin, and white hair materialized. His clothes were crisp, and the ground froze where he stood.

"There was a brief, minor spike in power before the Lich came. It died halfway through the Connection, and was converted into pure power. Bad news? Voldemort now has the power of a Lich," BreakFlame explained.

Harry nodded solemnly.

"We need to return to Reality. The others are probably worried," he told Dmbledore, and they left Harry's mindscape.

* * *

And cut. Well, it's shorter than any other. But that's actually all of first year there. The End feast and Summer part one come next, and I'll start being more detailed.

Don't yell at me. I've made Harry more mature than anyone else, because it fits the story, and growing up with a Demon for a dad isn't a peice of cake. Especially when said Demon is a former general.

Jamie, if you can't already tell, is a Hardcore Metalhead.

The fact they killed over 100 creatures each: Those are thoughtless wolves. The Weres weren't but by then, the adrenaline was already kicking in.

The gun forms of BreakFlame and Draco's Perditrix: Again. My fault. THAT is a Bleach element, and Tite Kubo owns that.

And I hope you enjoyed. It's a short chapter, but I've been lazy-ish. I'm 15, so gimme a break. I have a social life to attend to.

Anyways, R&R, tell me what ya think.

See ya soon!


	4. Chapter 4

_**I apologize to my readers who actually enjoyed this story. I haven't posted in forever because of three reasons:**_

_**1.) I couldn't make sense of it.**_

_**2.) Not very many people actually liked it.**_

_**3.) I lost all traces of the plot... .**_

_**But I have written a whole chapter of a new story, and I know how to go about writing it. Updates will be slow and tedious, because I have school, a girlfriend to attend to, and my laptop is very much USELESS.**_

_**I apologize, AGAIN.  
If you wanna adopt this story to continue, the plot WAS Harry turns into a super-demon and Voldemort was made the same way, and epic battles ensue...**_

_**Not much of a plot, I know. But I am posting a better story for you all, and it will NOT be confusing.**_

_**Ciao, my readers!**_


End file.
